The following U.S. Patent Application Publication is incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0323369, published on Nov. 12, 2015 discloses sensor and receiver pairs that are configured monitor fluid level of a fluid in a reservoir.